littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleLulu Studio
The is a fictional animation studio in Japan. The anime they produce air on LittleLulu Animanga Channel, or other channels. It is mostly owned by LittleLulu. Besides anime, LittleLulu Studio has also known to produce several movies and television series, including crossovers with other companies. English and Arabic LittleLulu Studio An English and Arabic version of LittleLulu Studio has start to opening in September 7, 2002, celebrating 10 years anniversary of LittleLulu Studio establishment. An English LittleLulu Studio offering the fanseries shows in English-dubbed, located in North America and Europe and being aired on LittleLulu Animanga Network English, Viz Media, Neon Alley and FUnimation channels. LittleLulu Studio Arabia offering the fanseries show in arabic dubbed and located in Middle East. Unlike Japanese and English LittleLulu Studios, LittleLulu Studio Arabia hiring the voice actors from Arab countries (Syria, Lebanon, Jordan or Egypt) to proven their Arabic-Language anime and being aired on LittleLulu Animanga Network Arabia, MBC3 and Spacetoon. Staff Directors Character Designers Songwriters Musical Composers *''Main Article'': Media Armada (For Japanese musicians, anime soundtracks and video game soundtracks) Voice Actors *''Main Article'': Artie Falcoonz (For fictional Japanese voice actors) *''Main Article'': Eagle Talon (For fictional and non-fictional Japanese male voice actors) List of LittleLulu Studio's notable works Anime * Golden Champion Prince Captain Yugo series (1992 - 2018) * Inspector Gospel Series (1999 - currently) * Reality Emergency Rescue Corps Impulse-240 (2000 - currently) * Final Fantasy Silver Star (2001) * Austin's Rainbow World Storybook (2001 - ???) * Final Fantasy Golden Stories: Concursus Mythica (2002) * Focus-X (2005 - 2013) * Iron Chef Antares Series (2007 - currently) * Transformers Dinosaurs Fusion Wars (2007 - 2008) * Final Fantasy Bronze Wars (2008) * Mega-Sailor-Fantasy (2011 - currently) - crossover * PhobiManiac (2012 - ???) * Cross of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos ~ Venereum Seditio Z (2015 - 2016) * Ace of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos 2 ~ Venereum Crystallinum Fabula X (2016 - 2017) * Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters (2017) * Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta (2017) * Beautiful Idol Project Luminous Live (2017 - ???) TBA * The Witness ~ Traitor Among Us (Ramadan 2017) * Project Cygnus Technocrat (with Studio Cygnus) (2018) * Yumemiru Rainbow Airline ~ Fly Around the World (Ramadan 2018) * Dinosaur Knight BraveGod * Legendary Defenders Reiju*League * Dokidoki Idol Recipe THE ANIMATION Original net animations * Downtown Warriors Beta*Burst (co-production with Tatsunoko Production) * Mythical Defenses: Record of Alphamega (co-production with Bones) * Activity Club Boys (co-production with Brain Base) Films Video games *Barrage Lariat ~White Dragon Fist of Heaven Overlord~ (animated cutscenes) *Eden of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos-5 (animated cutscenes) *Gladiator of Field AceStriker: Princes of Cosmic Field (animated cutscenes) *Omega Phoenix★Romantica: Heroes of Tokyo 2020 Extreme (animated trailer) *Star of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos-4 (animated cutscenes) *Tales of El Glorioso ~My Beloved Romantica~ (opening/ending animated cutscenes) *Verdigris Heaven Kingdom Lucid (animated cutscenes) Video See also *LittleLulu Studio Arabia *LittleLulu Studio English *Studio Cygnus *Studio Delta *REGULUS (stand-alone) References Category:LittleLulu Studio Category:Companies